Love and Gang Violence
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Toph leads The Rage a street gang that fights Azula's Red Hot Killers for territory & respect. Then Azula's brother Zuko is captured. Now The Rage have a tool to keep Azula at bay. But then Toph falls for him. With a promise to let Longshot kill Azula and top torturer Sokka's sister on Azula's side, leading's a tough job. What happens when it all comes out and who else has secrets?


_**Love and Gang Violence**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender.

Inspired by: Tbei15 who has been a dedicated reviewer and supporter of my work. Through her fan fiction on Avatar I decided to do this one.

Please Note: I originally wrote this chapter over a year ago. I posted it then decided to delete it. Now I'm reposting it again with a few changes. Enjoy.

_Mine_

(Normal POV)

Toph punched another opposing gang member in the face. She led **_The Rage_** and her worst enemy Azula led **_Red Hot Killers_**. Both ruled their territories with weapons and iron fists. But today was a special day. A new territory had opened up and they both wanted it. So they decided to fight with only one rule. No weapons allowed.

Toph was fourteen, had light green eyes, short black hair and could fight or beat anyone with great physical combat skills and strength combined with her agility.

"You guys are going to let a blind bitch beat you!" Azula screamed from far away and stabbed her latest opponent with a blade she hid in her wrist bands, "die you worthless dog," she whispered to the male teen and flung him into a wall face first.

She was the fifteen year old short tempered leader who only allowed members with killer bods. Ugly people couldn't crowd her and she had a sexy body along with long dark hair and dangerous amber eyes. She could shoot and was killer at physical combat, specifically kung fu. But her real expertise was bombs. Making them, setting them, detonating them. She loved things that went boom and caused fire. She could even run on flames if she could move fast enough.

Toph smiled. She was born blind but always had a six sense that seemed better than seeing. She could tell where things were even when they were silent. But she had one weakness.

Water.

If she was standing in water or it was raining. She was completely helpless.

Few knew her secret and she planned to keep it that way. She was the leader of a vicious gang not a friendship circle.

"Hey!" a male teen shouted running up, "stop for a moment!"

This was very atypical. When a gang fight broke out. People ran. And not into their houses ran. But right out of the area. No apartment or building nearby was currently occupied.

"Civilian running up!" Teo shouted from the railing of an apartment building. He was the son of a crazed inventor known as The Mechanist and worked as The Rage's accountant to pay the bills. He used crutches to get around and a wheelchair at home. Most thought he was useless but Toph hired him to keep an eye on the gang's finances. Anyone who cheated her was beaten up and kicked out. He was thirteen with black hair and light brown eyes.

"Azula it's Zuko," Katara, her second in command shouted from an opposing apartment, "someone get him out of there!"

She was the only black member in the gang which was mostly asian. She was fourteen with long wavy black hair and bright blue eyes. But she was a whiz at motivating the troops and had good physical combat skills. Still she wasn't the best fighter and was kept out of the worst by Azula's orders. Katara had to obey.

_Zuko? That's Azula's...heh, time for some fun. _– Toph

"Where is he Teo?" Toph called and he told her, "Sokka pick two and get him!" she ordered her second in command, "and shut up your sister if she ever has the guts to come down."

Katara shouted expletives at her from her position above.

"Leave my brother alone bitch!" Azula roared, "he's no gangbanger like us, let him be."

"No way, all's fair on the street," Toph refused, "you know you'd do the same thing," she countered.

"Then screw the rules," Azula declared and made a signal.

Suddenly there was a gun shot and a scream. Teo had been hit.

Toph turned in the direction of the gunshot and concentrated hard.

"Longshot, seventh floor, fifth window, use building piercing bullets," Toph whispered to an Asian teen that never stayed far from her.

Longshot stepped out of the shadows. He was a weapon's expert that only fought with The Rage because of the promise he'd get to kill Azula for killing his best friend Jet. He always wore a cap over his black hair and his brown eyes had perfect vision.

He pulled out two guns. One a Five-seven which was a sleek semi-automatic that weighed less than two pounds loaded or unloaded. It had an effective range of fifty metres and maximum range of over one thousand five-hundred metres. Its feed system was extended with thirty rounds. This gun was considered one of the best pistols in the world and came from Belgium. He owned two and this one had the body armour piercing bullets.

The other gun was a M1911 pistol and held seven rounds. Its maximum range was over two hundred metres. This was Longshot's 'kill gun' of choice. He knew Smellerbee's was the Glock. She had used a revolver to shoot Teo. A stern warning.

"Smellerbee," Longshot snarled and shot at the assigned building with both guns.

_Burn in hell traitor. _– Longshot

The bullets hit at the building in a loud explosion of violence. He shot the M1911 at specific spots where he estimated Smellerbie could hide. She was very agile and great at hiding. But there was no hiding from his bullets. Like there wasn't any from his vengeance.

"Smellerbee!" Katara cried but Longshot sent a shot her way forcing her to back off.

Toph meanwhile raced to get Teo out of the building and harm's way. Her gang could go on without her which she knew was something Azula's gang didn't have.

"We have the little man!" Sokka whooped as Toph pulled Teo to safety.

"Kill them all!" Azula roared, "get Zuko back at all costs!"

* * *

(Zuko's POV)

I struggled against Sokka and a huge kid I didn't know.

There were shouts and fighting but I knew it was too late.

I had been captured.

* * *

**_Please read and review. Will update in the week._**

**_Coming Up: Zuko gets acqainted with life as a prisoner of The Rage._**


End file.
